The Dance Goes On - Last Tango in Halifax, Caroline and Kate
by georgiatongx
Summary: Caroline and Kate story - all the characters belong the amazing Sally Wainwright, please add reviews
1. Chapter 1

Last Tango in Halifax – Caroline and Kate at the wedding…

Caroline and Gillian sat at the back table with their heads staring out into the room. Gillian was gazing at Robbie and Cheryl swaying on the dance floor together as she filled with jealously. Caroline looked into the darkness. Every inch of her body longed for Kate. She couldn't help thinking that maybe it was the end and that all hope was gone. She had begged for her forgiveness and she had been turned down. Every part of body wanted Kate back in her arms. She never felt complete anymore.

"Aren't they lovely?" Gillian exclaimed. Caroline snapped out of her Kate induced trance and moved her head to see her mum and her new dad dancing and laughing together. She forced a smile. She was happy that they were happy even though she felt as if her life was falling apart. She continued to sip at her wine – knowing it wouldn't cure anything. Ideas were buzzing around her head about Kate. Asking herself why she didn't book a double room? Months had pasted but like usual Kate was the only things that she could think about.

"Sod it, I'm going to make him dance with me!" Gillian said. Caroline looked at her hoping she didn't mean Robbie. "Not Robbie?" Caroline questioned. Gillian rose from her chair, leant down and whispered to Caroline "C'mon, it's a wedding!" She watched as Gillian glided over and taped Cheryl on the shoulder. She couldn't believe what she was doing after she told her not to get involved. Then again, Caroline was in no position to get in the way of love, she knew what that felt like. There she sat, everyone was happy but her. She sighed and stared, once again, at the table, wanted to cry all her troubles away.

Her eyes swept round. She thought she was hallucinating. There she was, her beautiful and radiant Kate. She shone at her. Caroline did not smile though, through both shock and not knowing what she wanted. Her heart beat fast hoping she would be able to touch her again. Feel her warmth and love. Kate began to speak, "I got in, shut the door, then I turned around and came straight back again." She turned around, placed her bag on the chair and slipped her cardigan off her shoulders. She spun back around. Caroline's full of anticipation… "Do you wanna dance?" spoke Kate softly. She held out her hand. Caroline had dreamt of this for months. She cautiously raised her hand and placed it in Kate's. She had missed her soft hands in hers. She rose up and stared into Kate eyes with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. She struggled to look at Kate in the eyes. To once again make a commitment and then mess it up and lose her forever.

"Is this like…" Caroline questioned. "What?" Kate said. "Forever?" Caroline said quietly. "Forever's a mighty long time, but in theory…" Caroline's face finally lit up and the most beautiful smile graced her face. She had her Kate back. She turned her head to the dance floor and Kate led her along. Caroline kept her eyes transfixed on Kate and her hand tightly in hers. She was never going to let go ever again.

Kate placed Caroline's hands round her waist. Her pregnant belly got in the way slightly but it made the moment only more magical for the two lovers. They began to sway to the music as the heads met in the middle. Caroline couldn't believe it was happening. That Kate was once again in her arms. They smiled at each other, as they longed for their lips to lock in passionate love. Kate raised Caroline's head and embraced her in a long and passionate kiss that had to make up for months of sadness.

Across the room people were transfixed upon the two lovers. Caroline's two sons were only happy to see their mother's true love finally in her arms again. It was magical as the two women kissed on the dance floor for everyone to see.

Caroline's eyes opened and the smell of Kate McKenzie's perfume flooded her. Her naked stomach arched into Kate's back as they sleep next to each other in a warm ball. Caroline smiled a gleaming smile. She leant forward and kissed Kate's bare shoulder. She continued kissing her neck and worked down her body until she awoke from her gentle slumber. Kate rolled over so she was face to face with Caroline. They two women took the moment to take in what they both had. "Morning Miss McKenzie" Caroline spoke in silent hushed tones. Kate smiled and replied, "Merry Christmas Doctor Elliott" "I completely forgot it was Christmas, I was too overwhelmed with love for you, I've missed you so much its unreal." Kate was taken aback by Caroline's honesty. "I've missed you as well… so much." Caroline leant forward and kissed Kate as she ran her fingers up Kate's back and she broke out it millions of goose bumps. "I love you." Caroline exclaimed. "I've never ever told you how much I love you." Kate replied in an equally honest way. "I love you Caroline, so so much." The two women locked in a passionate kiss in amongst the cloud of pillows and duvets.

After getting washed and dressed the two women stood in front of the door in silence. "Are you ready?" Kate asked. "I can face anything know I have you back." Caroline whispered. "I'm sorry" Kate said while breaking down into tears. "I'm sorry I left you in such misery, it was wrong of me, I should have understood your feelings" The two held each other in a tight hug for a few minutes. "Forget about it, I have you now and that's all I care about" They broke apart and both at the same time whispered – "I love you."

The two women walked down the staircase hand in hand as they met the rest of their family at breakfast. "Merry Christmas everyone" Caroline exclaimed in an excited tone as she raised her shoulders and grabbed William for a hug. "I'm so proud of you mum, I want you to be happy more than anything" William said into her ear. "I love you sweetheart, both of you, you do know that don't you, with all my heart" Caroline said back to him. "And we love you just as much" William said smiling radiantly.

Caroline and Kate sat in the corner of the dining room and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "What are you doing for Christmas?" Caroline smiled. "I'm not sure…" Kate said smiling back at her girlfriend. The two were so caught up in the moment they forgot it was Christmas. "Spend Christmas with me, please? I'd love it if you would." Caroline spoke quietly to Kate. "Would you mind, or your family?" she questioned. "NO, not at all, please I'd love it if you would" Caroline grabbed her hand on the table and held it tightly. "I will drive home and get changed and come to yours then." Kate said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Brilliant" Caroline said as she went in to kiss her beautiful girlfriend. Suddenly Lawrence appeared over their shoulders. "You know when I said I wanted you to be happy – I didn't mean snogging Kate in the middle of a public place." Lawrence said. Both women laughed into each other and continued in there loving embrace.

The doorbell rang, Caroline walked to the door and when no one was looking, she sped up desperate to see Kate. She opened the door and there she was. The suns shining down on her making her look even more stunning. Kate was wearing a bright red dress with diamond across the waist. "Hello" Caroline gleaming smile spread across her face as she replied "Hello Kate McKenzie" As Kate stepping inside Caroline's home she sighed and smiled to herself. She had missed this place, she was happy here. Suddenly Caroline pushed her aside into a corner of the hall and kissed her intimately. Kate relaxed into Caroline's body and shivers ran up her spin. Caroline ran her hand along her hip of onto the back of her legs. They pulled away – "I've been waited to do that since I left you this morning" say Caroline laughing. "Was it worth that wait?" asked Kate cheekily. "Oh yes", Caroline pulled away and walked into the kitchen, grabbed her wine and walked into the front room. Kate watched her legs at she strutted about in a dress that hugged her amazing figure and those high heels that most women would struggle to walk in. She walked back out and took Kate's bags, "I'll go and put these upstairs, how long are you staying for?" she questioned. "As long as you'll have me" she replied smiling. "Oh, Kate McKenzie, I'd have you forever" As soon as she finished speaking she grabbed Kate's hip and kissed her softly before strutting off up the stairs, winking at Kate as she turned.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Alan and Celia were on the sofa, William and Roxy were together on the chair, G illian, William, Ellie, Raffy, Robbie and Cheryl were all sitting on chairs and sofas and Kate and Caroline were snuggled up on one chair. They were in their own little world. Caroline had one hand on Kate's belly and one hand in her hand. Everyone started shuffling off to bed and soon it was just Kate and Caroline sitting in the living room staring into each other eyes lovingly. Caroline stroked Kate's face with one and hand with the other still on her bump. "I thought I'd lost you, I couldn't stand it" The honestly kept flooding out of Caroline. "I couldn't believe I screwed things up, I couldn't forgive myself for losing you and I …." Kate placed one finger on Caroline's lips. "I don't care, it was my faults as well, please stop talking and kiss me before I faint with love." Caroline moved a piece of hair from Kate's face, lifted her chin up and started gently kiss Kate with all the affection she had. She took her other hand off her stomach and ran it up her back. They were both so happy. Kate began to kiss Caroline neck as she breathed heavily across Kate's neck. "Come to bed Kate, come to bed…" Caroline pulled herself away from Kate loving arms as much as she hated to and stood up to help a heavily pregnant Kate stand. They stood for a few moments then Caroline took Kate's hand and led her upstairs. They closed the door behind them and enjoyed the night, once again, in each other's arms.

Kate sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "What's the matter darling?" Caroline said, sounding concerned. "Oh, it's just being pregnant; it's a lot harder than I thought." She said laughing to herself. "Let me help you relax" Caroline said walking over to Kate. "Oh, if you insist" she said as Caroline moved on top of her kissing her neck and removing her dress slowly, kissing her body as she did so. They were lying side by side. Kate was playing with her girlfriends hair smiling happily. "Do you want to move in?" Caroline came with this major question from nowhere. Kate was taken aback but happy she said it. "Wha, what? Need you ask! Caroline, I Iove you to the ends of the earth, I want you, me, Lawrence, William and our new baby girl to be a proper family. Of course I want to move in with you!" She placed Caroline's hand on her belly and felt the baby kick. They both smiled at each other and slipped into a deep slumber knowing they were both finally happy.


	2. Chapter 2

As Caroline drove along the deserted bare roads all she could think about was Kate. Her mind was racing. Reliving that kiss on the dance floor. She remembered what Kate had whispered in her ear…

"I think everyone's watching us…" Kate whispered.

"I couldn't give a damn, ire ally couldn't" said Caroline, eyes closed and her head rested on Kate's.

Caroline smiled to herself as she drove along the long winding road and stared out into the open fields. She was still in amazement of what happened that night. She pulled up in the massive drive and parked her Jeep right next to Gillian's Landrover. She gazed into the mirror, checked her lippy then sat back and sighed. She couldn't help but think that the last time she parked her car here she was unhappy, lonely and depressed. She opened the door and her heels hit the rocky ground. She pulled herself out of the car, grabbed her bag and strutted up to the front door. Gillian was standing outside the door. She smiled at Caroline and took her hand out of her back pocket and waved.

Suddenly Ellie, Raff, Robbie and the baby came flooding out of the door. Caroline wondered were Cheryl was. She hadn't heard that she and Robbie had broken up. Suddenly out of the door came the larger than life character. Caroline exchanged pleasantries with them all and went to say hello to Gillian.

"Where are they all off to?" Caroline questioned.

"To Robbie and Cheryl's for the day" She said this in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Ah right, so he hasn't ditched her yet then?"

"No – clearly not." Gillian said smiling and waving at the car.

"She still annoying." Caroline exclaimed still waving at the car, smiling.

"Oh yes!" Gillian laughed along with Caroline.

Gillian turned and glared at Caroline. She was once again dressed to impress. She had a pale blue blouse on with a cream blazer and black jeans. Oh and of course the killer heels. Gillian didn't like to express it but she was always secretly jealous of Caroline's life… and wardrobe, even though she was more than happy with her life… but not so much her own wardrobe.

"How is it you always look so stunning?" Gillian exclaimed. Caroline burst out laughing. She replied with;

"Because I'm a snotty bitch…" They both suddenly burst out laughing and Gillian gestured Caroline inside.

Caroline placed her bag on the chair and looked at Gillian hoping she would say something that could start a conversation. Nothing happened.

"I haven't seen you since the Wedding. We must have loads to catch up on!"

Gillian smiled and stayed silent.

"What!" Caroline said laughing at the same time.

"Well you've been all smitten with Kate and I've been trying to dodge your husband and fix my relationship with Robbie?" Gillian sounded straight but humorous. Caroline still felt at ease with her.

"Right urm first, ex-husband and second isn't Robbie with Cheryl?" Caroline stated.

"Oh, I'll tell you over lunch, it's a long story!" Gillian exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, were do you want to go?"

"Oh I kind of meant I'd cook? Money's a bit thin on the ground this month." Gillian sounded low about her financial situation.

"Oh shut up, what did we say last time? I've just got divorced and frankly… I'm loaded! Go get spruced up then were going somewhere really fancy and getting pissed and spending all my money…" Caroline smiled at Gillian and pointed upstairs. Gillian turned and ran with a spring in her step, happy that she and Caroline were such good friends.

"So, so, so you shagged Robbie at the wedding?"

Caroline and Gillian were sat in a very expensive restaurant with two big glasses of red wine in front of them, all at Caroline's expense.

Gillian held her head in her hands and nodded very slowly.

"Oh my god, what were you thinking!" Caroline gasped but laughing at the same time.

Suddenly Caroline remembered what she said to Gillian about staying away from Robbie. But then she forgot about it. Her life was so happy at the moment; she didn't have the energy to discipline Gillian like a head teacher.

"Oh hang on let me guess?" Caroline guessed.

Suddenly they both said at the same time

"You were pissed" said Caroline and "I was pissed" said Gillian.

They both burst out laughing;

"I'm guessing Cheryl never found out as they are still together and she hasn't said anything to me." Gillian placed her head back in her hands shaking it vigorously.

The waiter came over to take there order.

"Hello, I had just got divorced and I would like a bottle of the most expensive champagne you own." Caroline gleamed when she said this. It felt like that 'jerk' was finally off her back after 3 years of him running of the sleep with other women behind her back.

"Madame, with all due respect, our highest prices champagne is £178.45?" The waiter said this is the most respective way possible.

"Oh in that case, have another one held back for when we've finished the first?" Caroline laughed at him.

"Of course madam!" The waiter shuffled away.

"Caroline, what are you doing, you can't spend that much on me!" Gillian sounded worried.

"Oh I don't give a damn, Kate wouldn't!" She beamed at the thought of Kate.

"How is Kate, what happened at the wedding?" Gillian had an inquisitive ring to her voice.

"What didn't happen at the wedding? She just turned up! I was so happy, I still am!..." Caroline shined radiantly whenever she thought about Kate.

"I'm so glad you happy Caroline" Gillian said truthfully.

"So am I!" Both women smiled at each other radiantly.

Caroline pulled up into her drive. She gazed at her house that she had successfully saved and she knew her darling Kate was inside. She got out and walked up to the door. She slid her key into the lock and glided into the house. She walked through into the kitchen. A heavily pregnant Kate lay on the sofa fast asleep. Caroline placed her bag on the floor and looked at Kate lovingly, appreciating what she once again has and never intends to let go. She glided over to her beautiful girlfriend and knelt down. She leant over and kissed her pregnant belly. Kate stirred from her gentle slumber and she smiled as she saw her girlfriends face.

"Hello beautiful" Caroline said while shifting over the kiss her on the lips.

"Did you have fun with Gillian?" Kate said still stirring from her sleep.

"Oh yes, we got very pissed and had a good laugh and spent all me money! Where's Lawrence" Caroline said reminding herself of her home life.

"He's at Angus's for the night, I said it was okay" Kate was happy that Lawrence had finally accepted her and his mother's relationship.

Caroline stroked Kate's face and moved a piece of hair that with displaced across her beautiful face. She helped Kate sit up and the two sat in there loving embrace, enjoying each other's company.

Caroline's heels banged against the laminate flooring as she walked around the kitchen, obsessively cleaning the sides as the morning light beamed through the large kitchen windows. Kate appeared from around the door and watched Caroline. As soon as Caroline clocked Kate presence, she stopped and allowed all her weight to fall onto one hip. She was wearing a slim black dress and a yellow cardigan.

"Are you okay my darling?" Caroline was concerned about Kate as she got closer and closer to her due date.

"I'm just tired of lugging a nine pound baby around!" She looked down.

"Oh, come here..." Caroline walked over to Kate. Kate admired her stunning figure as she came towards her. She opened her arms and embraced her lover and fell her. She feel completely dependent on her. They both loved each other to the ends of the earth, and they both knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's footstep's got quicker and quicker as she paced around the house,

"Where are they?" She began opening drawers and looking around worktops and under papers, she only used them last night. She ran into the living room and looked in the cabinet drawer, phew the matches had been found. She struck a match and used it to the light the several candles all placed along the side. The aroma flooded the room as Caroline arranged a glass of wine, a glass of sparkling orange juice and a box of chocolates around on the coffee table. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of what she was about to do. She ran into the kitchen, checking up the stairs on the way to check her girlfriend wasn't already coming down, and then continued to run into the kitchen to pull open the furthest drawer away from the door. Inside was a small gift bag with a bow tied around the handles. Her smile lit up as she grabbed it and walked back into the living room. She placed it lovingly on the table and sat and waited for her love to come downstairs.

Kate didn't emerge for some time. Caroline got slightly worried but with each minute that past her nerves grew. This was an unusual feeling for the normally unflappable headmistress. She hadn't felt this nervous since having to go and explain her and Kate's "relationship" to her mother. However, her nerves soon disappeared when Kate's stunning face emerged from round the doorframe.

"Oh Caroline, you shouldn't have done all this…" Caroline jumped up off her feet and walked Kate into the room, holding her both around the waist and her hand.

"Of cause I should of my darling, Happy Valentine's Day…" Caroline placed a small kiss on the jawline of Kate's face. She then proceeded to walk her over the sofa where they both sat down in each other's arms.

"I love you." Kate whispered.

"I love you too, I got you a little something, I hope you like it…" Caroline gestured over to the cream textured gift bag sitting on the table with a large red bow attached to the top of it. Kate went to reach over to it, but her large swollen belly stopped her.

"Oh here, let me…" Caroline said while picking it up and placing it on the large bump of their unborn daughter. Kate pulled the bow off and grasped the handles. Her eyes were full of anticipation; she could only hope it was what she thought it was. She pulled out an unusually large ring box. She looked at Caroline and opened it. Inside was a beautifully hand crafted….. necklace. It had the initials C&K carved into the locket.

"I thought we could place a picture of little miss in it when she comes along?" Caroline indicated.

"Oh Caroline, its beautiful." Kate had the smallest amount of disappointment in her, she so longed for it to be a ring and for them to become engaged. However she covered it amazingly well in her response. She was so happy the amount of thought Caroline had put into her gift, in a way she wasn't disappointed at all. She rolled slightly to the right and kissed Caroline lovingly with her hand on her jawline. Suddenly Caroline pulled away and left Kate confused.

"I got you a little something else as well…" She leant over to the ring box already opened on the table. She placed her hand on the velvety tier holding the necklace and lifted it away. Kate's gasp was enough to tell Caroline her answer. Underneath sat a ring with two laces of silver holding a perfectly formed white diamond.

"I bet you went through an emotional rollercoaster with that ring box holding a necklace…" Caroline placed the box on her girlfriends belly as Kate stared blankly at it.

"Why don't we get married?" Caroline said in a slightly croaky voice as she turned to Kate. Suddenly a small giggle was let out from Kate; Caroline stared at her hoping this wasn't going to be a no.

"What?" Caroline was hanging in limbo, hoping this wasn't going the wrong way.

"Of course I want to marry you, you twit!" Kate took the ring and gestured it towards her fiancé. She took the ring and placed on Kate's finger. She then moved her shoulder off the sofa and engulfed her pregnant fiancé with a passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

"I thought you were about to say no the way you were staring at it!" Caroline laughed, gazing at Kate,

"I'd never do that, I did think about it as a joke, but then again..." Caroline laughed and shoved Kates arm slightly,

"You better not have, that ring cost me a fortune!" Both women sat laughing intensively when a sudden loud knock at the door stopped them both. The doorbell rang a further three times and the knocking continued. Caroline got up and stormed to the door, unhappy to be interrupted. Kate tried to get herself up but soon to be commanded by Caroline to sit back down. She did as she was told.

Caroline swung the door open only to see John sly little face as he rushed into the house. Caroline was livid, this was a special time for her and Kate and John decides to come round and have an argument on Valentine's Day.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing coming round tonight of all nights? Get out of my house!" Caroline said this in hushed tone to avoid stressing Kate. She also wanted to get the first word in before John spilt a load of bollocks about having a reason to be here.

"It's Judith, she's…" John was quickly cut off by his furious ex-wife.

"I don't give a shit about Judith, Kate and I are celebrating…" She was then cut off.

"She's had a miscarriage, just now, just this afternoon and don't know what to do or where to stay." John calmed down and Caroline stood still, calming herself.

"Oh right, well I'm sorry, really I am, I mean you told me she was still heavily drinking, so that is probably what did it. I did tell you, Kate hasn't touched a drop of alcohol since she's been pregnant, neither should have Judith." Caroline did have sympathy for her ex-husband but she knew he didn't want that child, even though it is still a tragedy. Then Kate opened the door only to see John. She didn't like him hanging around the house like a bad smell. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist much to John's dislike.

"What's going on?" Kate said in a low and croaky voice.

"Urm, don't worry…its urm?" Caroline was trying her very best to save Kate any unnecessary stress. However she also knew that Kate would want to know what's going on in her family. Well, it's there family now.

"Judith's had a miscarriage." John butted in.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." Kate could only have sympathy that the man had just lost his child even though she strongly disliked him.

"John, you have your own life now, and so do me and Kate. I don't mean to sound harsh but this isn't your home anymore, you need to stop coming here when things go wrong. I am sorry, I truly am but Judith need's you now, so you should go back to her." Caroline tried not to sound too frank.

"In a way it's a relief, what kind of life would it have had…" John looked down at the floor, digging for sympathy.

"John, don't say that, you're a good dad, you always were. But unfortunately you left me, not the other way around. You need to go now." She pointed firmly to the door.

"What are you celebrating?" John questioned very sternly, being nosey in business that no longer had anything to do with him.

"Oh just, urm Valentines Da…" Caroline mumbled.

"We've just got engaged John, me and Caroline. She just asked me, just now. We're getting married." Caroline looked round at Kate who had her eyes firmly fixed on John. She only said Valentine's Day because she didn't think that they would want everyone knowing just yet. It had only just happened. However it was so nice to see that she was proud of it. She swung her head back round. Pulled Kate in tightly and smiled at John.

"Yes, we have, engaged, me and Kate, engaged." Caroline was now showing her fiancé off, like she's wanted to do for over a year.

John's face hit the floor. He couldn't believe it, they hadn't even been divorced six months and she was getting married again. He didn't like the idea of Caroline being anyone else's after 20 years of marriage. He never truly thought she was serious about Kate.

"You two? Getting married? Can you even get married legally?" John sounded very cross.

"Of course we can, not that it's any of your business any more. John can't you see, were getting married, were having a baby... I've moved on, I don't love you anymore, I love Kate, completely." She looked lovingly into Kate's eyes when John angered her even more by whispering…

"It's not even your baby…" Caroline blew up.

"I am sorry John about Judith but can you please get out of our house. I brought you out long ago, so piss off." John turned around and opened the door. He turned back briefly to see his ex-wife staring at him and her 'fiancé' slightly behind her.

"Have a nice life then." He left the house leaving the door wide open. As the bitter cold wrapped around Caroline she yelled,

"Don't worry, we will." And then slammed the door.

She turned to see Kate gazing at her.

"Come here you…" Kate wrapped Caroline tightly in her arms whispering I love you into her ear.

"Do you think if we move to Puerto Rico he'll leave us alone?" Caroline said laughing…

"Probably not. Don't let this ruin our night together sweetheart. Come on." Kate walked Caroline back into the living room where they both lay on the sofa in a loving embrace.


End file.
